HAPPY VALENTINES DAY
by NaughtyKudi55
Summary: just a small one on valentine day on sachvi


**Heya I am mariya back with another story on Valentines Day**

 **Totally a bakwaas idea but if you like it then don't forget to review**

 **CID BUREAU**

 **It was feb 7 rose day**

Purvi enters the bureau and find pankaj , freddy , sachin and kavin working she wishes them good morning and move to her desk and finds a rose she picks it up and say: yeh kiska hai then she find a note

 **Apke aane se zindagi kitni khubsoorat hai, Dil me basayi hai jo woh apki hi surat hai,Dur jaana nahi humse kabhi bhulker bhi,Hume har kadam per aapki zarurat hai. Happy rose day!**

 **Secret admirer**

 **Purvi: mera secret admirer ye kon ho sakta hai khai kavin sir nahi wok u denge pankaj aur freedy sir tho ho hi nahi sakte sachin sir nahi yaar ye tu ka soch rahi hai kisi ne shayad tere se Mazak kiya hoga**

 **Just then acp sir comes in everyone wishes him and ever1 gets back to work then a case is reported and the day just goes b chasing criminals paper work etcc**

 **Nex t morning**

 **Feb 8 propose day**

Purvi enters the bureau she finds no one in the bureau she check her wrist watch

Purvi: aaj mei jaldi aagai chal purvi ab aagai tho aagai ab kam karle oh nina ki case ki file store room mei hai mei jaa ke lati hu she turned back to go but got clashed with someone and she was about to fall when someone caught her it was sachin the have a cute eyelock which was broken by vineet then after sometimes everyone gets back to their work

At lunch time

Everone went to restaurant onl purvi and sachin were left

Sachin; purvi lunch nahi karna kya

Purvi; sir aap jae mei thodi der mei aati hu

Sachin: okk

And he went from their then purvi was about to go when she noted something she found a note she opened it

 _ **You are the love of my life. I think about you all the time, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. You mean everything to me.  
You're just the best person I have ever known in my whole entire life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I LOVE YOU!**_ _"_

Secret admirer

Purvi: ye note firse mujhe laga koi Mazak kar raha hai par ab tho kon ho sakta hai yeh koi aisa hai jo bureau mei aa sakta hai par kon uff leave it mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai mei khana kha leti hu fir sochti hu iss bare mei and she went to café

Next day

Feb 8 chocolate day

Everyone was present in the bureau and in serious mood as it was a high professional case

Abhijeet; sir mujhe lagta hai ki mangesh hi khooni hai

Acp: haa abhijeet par hamare pass uske khilaf koi sabot nahi hai

Daya : haa sir ye baat tho hai

Acp; ek kaam karo Nikhil , abhijeet , purvi , shreya aur purvi tumlog us reena ke ghar jao dekho waha kuch pata chalta hai

Sir

They went from there

When they reached

Shreya knock the door thrice but none opened

Shreya: sir koi darwaza khol nahi raha hai

Abhijeet : tho thik hai darwaza thod do sachin

And s achin breaks the door

Abhijeet: pur ghar ke talaashi lo and they searched the house but nothing was there so they returnef back and everyone was doing lunch

When a waiter came near purvi and gave something to her

Purvi: kisne diyya hai hai yeh

Waiter: mam wo pata nahi

Purvi: arey tumhe kisine ne tho diya hoga

Waiter: mam sorry mam and he went from there

Purvi: are sunno.. ajeeb hai

She opened it and saw a heart shaped chocolate box with a note

 **Pyar ka tyohar hai aaya,Sang apne hai khushiya laya. Aao mil kar manaye ise,Koi bhi rang na rahe feeka, Par sabse pehle karlo kuch Muh meetha. Happy Chocolate Day**

 **Secret admirer**

Oh my god iss ne tho dimaag ghuma ke rakha hai

Mujhe tho laga tha ki kisi ne Mazak kiya hoga but ye tho sachme koi hai par kon hai yeh mujhe kisi tarh pata lagana hoga

 **Next day**

 **Feb 10 teddy day**

7:00 am

Purvi woke up : uff aaj toh chute hai aur phir bhi itni jaldi aankh khul gayi chalo koi nahi breakfast bana leti hoon

She was preparing her breakfast when door bell rings

Ab kon aaya hai

She opened the door but found no one but a packet and a note

She opened the packet and found a cute teddy bear she smiled and she opened the note

 **Mere Teddy sambhal kar rakhna Yeh aapko bahut pyar karta hai Hamare Dil ki batein yeh aapse kahega Kyunki hamara dil aapse kehne se darta hai...Happy Teddy Bear Day**

 **Secret admirer….**...

Oh god yeh phirse mujhe laga koi kar raha tha par yeh sachme leave it ek na ek din wo samne zaroor aayega are yar aaj shopping jana hai divya aur Nikhil ki engagement ki shopping karni hai

And she makes the breakfast

 **Next day bureau**

 **11 feb promise day**

Purvi reaches the bureau and then the security guard comes and give her a note

 **Ye Promise Hai Humara, Na Chhodenge Kabhi Saath Tumhara. Jo Gaye Tum Hume Bhool Kar, Le Aayenge Pakad Kar Haath Tumhara. Happy Promise Day**

 **Secret admirer..**

She asks the guard who gave her but he said it was kept near the gate for her

She sighs and leave

 **Next day hug day**

 **Purvi enters the bureau and her leg get twisted and sachin was standing in front of her and she just hug her they hug each other they have a cute eyelock**

 **Aavan javan te main yaara nu manavan  
Aavan javan te main yaara nu manavan  
Enna sona, enna sona  
Enna sona o…**

 **Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
Enna sona o…  
Enna sona o…  
Enna sona, enna sona…**

 **Kol hove te sekh lagda ae  
Door jaave te dil jalda ae  
Kehdi agg naal Rabb ne banaya  
Rabb ne banaya, Rabb ne banaya**

 **Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
Enna sona kyun Rabb ne banaya  
Aavan javan te main yaara nu manavan  
Aavan javan te main yaara nu manavan**

 **Enna sona, enna sona…  
Enna sona o…**

 ****

the eyelock was broken by a phone bell there was case reported so they all get back to their work

they all leave early as tomorrow was divya and Nikhil engagement

at night

purvi pov: aaj uss secret admirer ne koi note nahi bheja par mujhe kya

 **next day ; kiss day**

all were busy in the preparations for the engagement then Nikhil and divya came down they were looking gorgeous it was time for the exchanging of ring they were about to exchange the ring when the lights got turn off

and someone pulled purvi and kissed her she became shocked and then the lights turned on but she found no one

shreya: purvi kya hua ar u ok

purvii: kuch nahi

and then they exchanged they rings and the engagement got over with lots of fun , masti , teasing and many more

 **next**

 **14 feb valentine's day**

it was around 6:30 am purvi wakes and checks the time get get and eats her breakfast

she locks the door and goes near her car and she notices a packet and a note she opens the note and read it

 **hey , tho aaj finally tumhe pata chal jye ga ki mai kon hu so yeh dress pehn kar blue diomand hotel mai sharp 6:00 baje aana**

… **secret admirer…**

 **And she opens the packet and see a beautiful red colour saree she smile and keeps it in her house and leaves for bureau**

Then all leave early as no case was reported

So purvi goes in her home and gets ready she was looking beautiful with red saree matching earings with heels

 **Blue diomand hotel**

Purvi reaches there she enters the hotel and a waiter tells her the way and when she reaches there she was surprised it was decorated beautifully but she found no one and then she spots a person with his back and then he turned back she became shocked

Purvi; **sachin sir aap**

 **Sachin sits on his knee and says :** I kow purvi tumne mujhe expect nahi kiya tha but I love you mei tumhe force nahi kar raha but

Purvi: aur agar mai haa kahu tho

Sachin get up kya

Purvi; I LOVE YOU TOO

They hug eachother and they danced

 **Dhoop se nikal ke  
Chhaanv se phisal ke  
Hum mile jahaan par  
Lamha tham gaya**

 **Aasmaan pighal ke  
Sheeshe mein dhal ke  
Jam gaya to tera  
Chehra ban gaya**

 **Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hoon  
Nikli hai dil se ye duaa  
Rang de tu mohe Gerua  
Ranjhe ki dil se hai duaa  
Rang de tu mohe gerua**

 **Haan nikli hai dil se ye duaa  
Ho.. Rang de tu mohe gerua**

 **Ho tumse se shuru.. tumpe fanaa  
Hai Sufiyana yeh dastaan  
Main kaarwaan manzil ho tum  
Jaata jahaan ko har raasta**

 **Tumse juda jo  
Dil zara sambhal ke  
Dard ka wo saara  
Kohra chhan gaya**

 **Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hoon  
Nikli hai dil se yeh duaa  
Rang de tu mohe gerua  
Ho.. Ranjhe ki dil se hai duaa  
Rang de tu mohe gerua**

 **O.. veeraan tha, dil ka jahaan  
Jis din se tu daakhil huaa  
Ik jism se.. ik jaan ka..  
Darza mujhe haasil huaa**

 **Haan.. pheeke hain saare  
Naate jahaan ke  
Tere saath rishta gehra ban gaya**

 **Duniya bhula ke tumse mila hoon  
Nikli hai dil se yeh duaa  
Rang de tu mohe gerua  
Ranjhe ki dil se hai duaa  
Rang de tu mohe gerua**

 **Haan nikli hai dil se ye duaa  
Ho.. Rang de tu mohe gerua**

 ****

so it's the end .. hope you guys like it

don't forget to review

 **.**


End file.
